


Master and Apprentice

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But I don't need another project, F/M, For a Friend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I might make a novel out of this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Master/Apprentice, One Kiss, One Shot, Sith, Sith apprentice/Sith Lord, This is the result of a slow burn, Training Session, just this once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Maul has an apprentice who's secretly in love with him. He's been trying to brush her off,  but Skyler Yeager is quite persistent. So does he give in and try to soothe the wounds of the past? Or does he stay stuck on what his Master did to him so long ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Apprentice

Some days, it was all Skyler could do to get up early. Maul liked to train hard. It was much the way he'd been taught, she knew, but it got frustrating after awhile. Maul liked to get up _early_ in the morning. Like 0445 hours early. Skyler, still used to her days as an independent spacer, was having some trouble adjusting. It wasn't just Maul neurotic hours, it was his general nature. Calm and compassionate one moment, cold and ruthless the next. She knew he mourned the loss of his friends and family to the Jedi, but she wasn't quite brave enough to broach the subject with him. Not yet, at least. Maybe...after she knew him better?  
  


The powerful red Zabrak sent her sprawling again, the training staff landing just inches from her outstretched palm. Seconds before she could hope to react, Maul launched into a spinning kick and pinned her to the wall with the Force. His staff was at Skyler's throat, his eyes a cold shade of gold.

"You," Maul said in his odd, almost silky voice, "are dead. If I was a Jedi, your head would be rolling on the grass."

Skyler swallowed. "I'm sorry, Master."

"Sorry doesn't cut it," the red stiffly said. He fixed Skyler with a piercing gaze. Skyler stared right back, pushing back her tangled dark hair. Calm blue-grey eyes met gold and Skyler tried not to flinch. Maul was a Force of nature and she had started training late. It was a sad thing, she supposed. Who knew what she could have accomplished otherwise?

"You fight like a whirlwind," Skyler grudgingly admitted. She rubbed her sore muscles. The powerful Zabrak ignored her. Skyler had taken to admiring him slightly. She liked the way he looked, if she was being honest. He was a big, strong male. And Skyler had to admit that she kinda liked the bad boys. Boys like the Sith before her.

"It comes from my training," Maul replied. "Believe me, my Master would have at least broken your arm. Not just left you stunned upon the floor."

Skyler winced. "Rude!"

Maul snorted. "It is our way, Yeager."

_I'll bet it is..._

"It's still rude. And hurtful," Skyler managed. She touched his forearm, concern in her blue eyes. Maul set his jaw and looked away. She hoped he was okay. To hear him talk to casually about being hurt by his Master was chilling. Would he do that to her? Skyler knew Maul had a hard time keeping his temper in check. He usually managed with her, he hadn't struck her, but she could see his rage at times. See the fury that usually resided in his shoulders. "He shouldn't have done that."

"Master Sidious is fully in his power to do as he wishes to his apprentice," Maul stiffly said. He called her training staff to his hands and set it beside his. "Your footwork is better than it was yesterday."

It was almost a compliment.

Skyler saluted him sharply. "Thank you, sir!"

Maul looked at her blankly. "What," he growled, "the _hell_ was that?"

"It's called using humor, big guy!" Skyler punched his shoulder. She was only a few years younger than him, but still probably weaker than he was. Maul was an _extremely_ powerful Sith lord. Skyler was just a young spacer who'd had the (mis)fortune to try and pick his pockets in a space port. She had been just a child then. A child with the uncanny ability to get out of trouble and evade the authorities. 

"You would do well not to do that," Maul tersely said.

"Really?" Skyler tried smiling. "You're kinda scary, big guy! I've known you for ten years now!"

"And this is why I didn't train you as a Sith," Maul growled. He turned away from her. Skyler watched him go. She did like him, just in a way she didn't really understand. Maul himself didn't make the matter easy. He was often aloof and mysterious at the best of times. 

"I know," Skyler softly said. She touched his shoulder again. Maul looked at her with an unusual softness in his eyes. Skyler swallowed. She was feeling an odd tightness in her chest. There were a billion other females in the galaxy. No reason for him to chose her. Why should he, after all. He was Lord of the Sith. She was just his apprentice. But Skyler had always been there for him. She knew his nightmares, knew the way he got when his eyes were cloudy and far away.

"I hope you understand that my only experiences weren't pleasant," Maul roughly said.

Skyler shook her head. "But you survived."

"Did I, Yeager?" He suddenly seemed weary, the result of being alone for so long. "All those years I spent mad, I spent as my Master's slave...did I come out of it sane? Whole? How do I know this isn't just some damn dream...?"

Skyler brushed a kiss against his lips. "Would a dream do that?"

He shoved her backwards, surprise written on his face. "What the kriff was _that_?!"

"Me caring for you," Skyler gently said.

Maul looked at her, breathing heavily. "You," he softly said, "are crazy."

"I know." Skyler swallowed. "Do you need me to--"

"I need you to be right here." Maul caught her in a hug, his horned head just brushing his shoulder. Skyler wondered if he would ever fully trust her. Or had that part of him been destroyed along with his childhood. Maul had an extreme amount of scars brushing his hide. Skyler knew because she'd tended his wounds on the day they had ran into a party of Shadow Knights. The leader, a cold male named Hyde, had tortured Maul with lightning whilst forcing Skyler to watch.

Hyde had barely escaped with his life. Such was the rage of a young Sith.

On a whim, Skyler kissed him again. This time, Maul pulled her into it and roughly deepened the kiss. She had him right here, right now. They could do this, Skyler knew. Just one step at a time. And, for once, Skyler would be the one teaching _him_.

 

 


End file.
